explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
What Emeralds are REALLY Used For
'What Emeralds are REALLY Used for '''is a video on ExplodingTNT's channel. In it, the true reason as to why Villagers collect Emeralds is revealed. Description ''As regular players, we see emeralds in Minecraft as an extremely rare item that is incredibly useless. All you can really do is sell for basic items. But what if the villagers had a much deeper... darker secret about what they really do with these mysterious green items? All I can really say about this video is I shouldn't be allowed to come up with ideas on my own anymore... Story The video begins in a Village. A Player can be seen looking around at the village when a villager suddenly approaches him. Asking what this villager wants, the player checks what the villager has to trade, and sees a block of cobblestone for 64 emeralds. Although this is a poor trade, the player decides to accept the trade, while the villager says it was nice doing business with him. The player, however, soon leaves, saying it wasn't such a good deal. As he walks away, the player admits that he hates villagers, saying they always want his emeralds. Not long after, a smile stretches across the villager's face, as he heads down a secret passage within a village house. Arriving down the passage, the villager tells a mysterious figure that he obtained 64 more emeralds. This mysterious figure is soon revealed to be Pink Sheep, who is shown to be the overlord of all villagers in a room filled with emerald chests. Congratulating the villager for his work, Pink Sheep asks the villager to throw him the emeralds, to which the villager does, and places them in a nearby emerald chest. Immediately afterwards, Pink Sheep calls in the other villagers, referring to them as "gentleman". Realizing this, he decides against calling them "gentleman", due to their ugly appearances literally making his onions cry. Once the villagers have arrived, Pink Sheep explains he has an announcement for the villagers. After over four straight years of work, which involved the villagers collecting 5 million emeralds for Pink Sheep, Pink Sheep announces they had at last reached 5 million emeralds. To explain why this goal was necessary, Pink Sheep explains that he will show the true nature of emeralds, promising to the villagers that they will no longer be abused and insulted by players, particularly ExplodingTNT himself. Although Pink Sheep considers the latter necessary, as their ugliness makes them deserve to be insulted. Dismissing this, Pink Sheep proclaims that all views on himself and other villagers will change, and they will see the ultimate power obtained from these 5 million emeralds. Initiating the task, Pink Sheep pushes a nearby button, exchanging all five million emeralds for an emerald carrot. Staring at the carrot, Pink Sheep announces that this was what they had lived for. Four straight years of Emerald collecting for the sacred emerald carrot. Finally, it seemed their work was worth it. Pink Sheep explains that this carrot will give him and the rest of the villagers ultimate power that no one, not even the players, could rival. Acknowledging this, Pink Sheep says all known villagers shall appreciate their work, and the entire villager group will become rulers of all of Minecraft with the carrot's power. No one would be able to stop them nor interfere with them. At that moment, FishermanBob99 walks in and eats the carrot. Immediately afterwards, he poops out the remains of the carrot, saying it was intense, and leaves. Starring at the carrot's remains, anger and shock fills Pink Sheep as he angrily screams in rage that their reward was digested. Trivia *From what the description of the video said, the person that came up with the idea of the video is ExplodingTNT himself. Category:Videos